Forgiveness
by glorifiedgleek
Summary: Emma and Terri bond over the prospect of losing Will. Set after Funeral; One shot.


**A/N:**I've been wanting to write Emma/Terri for a while now and this idea just came to me. It's set after Funeral when Terri and Will had their final exchange. Thanks to Lane for betaing.

* * *

><p>Emma noticed Terri outside the McKinley parking lot on her way to her car. She happened to be in the middle of a mad dash to get there and pop in a good cry song. She really wished Will didn't have to go to New York, but she knew it would be the best thing for him and that she had to let him go. Still, it didn't change the fact that it hurt her so much to see him go. But she had to be strong, in front of him at least.<p>

She began to quicken her stride as she walked, not wanting Terri to notice her and start a squabble or anything, but she slowed down once she got a good look at her. She was crying. Emma knew that she looked a little upset as her and Will had ended their conversation, but not upset enough that she would cry. Emma didn't even think she was capable of crying. Emma's gut told her to keep on walking, but her heart told her no and to go see what she could do to help Terri. It wasn't like she could just go to her own car and cry now anyway. Not in front of Terri.

She gingerly walked over to Terri. Once she was close enough, she put her hand on her shoulder which caused Terri to stop her tears mid sob and look up at her. Her face, which was filled with sorrow turned to rage at the sight of her. She shrugged her shoulder away from Emma's grasp.

"Get away from me," she said. "What, are you here to gloat? You won. You have him, and I have nothing." Her words caught on the last bit and she began to sob hysterically now.

Emma looked flabbergasted. She had no idea Terri's feelings for Will were so strong. She tried once again to comfort her. She put her hand on her shoulder again. "I would never gloat Terri. I would never through your pain back in your face. Besides, I lost him too."

Terri looked up. A confused look on her face. "He's headed to Broadway," Emma continued.

"Oh," Terri sighed. She wiped away her tears and nodded, as if she'd already known that, but just forgotten.

"Did you know about that," Emma inquired.

"Oh, no." Terri scrambled to continue, "It's just, I know he's talented and I guess it was always a possibility that he'd make it there someday." Not like the woman needed to know about the Legion or anything.

"Oh," said Emma. "Well, yeah. He'll be leaving soon and I'm going to have to let him go and you have to do the same. It's what's best for all of us. I know it."

"No, you'd really let him go? Just like that?"

"I have to," Emma said solemnly. She put her head down.

Wow, Terri thought, not only did she get her old condo back by Will going to New York, but she got Will finally rid of Emma as well. Two birds. Not that she wouldn't take it all back just for one more chance with Will. In a way, it was admirable of Emma to put his happiness ahead of her own. Something that she herself could probably never be able to do.

"I respect you," she whispered.

Emma lifted her head up. A quick smile grazed her face. "Look. I know we'll never ever be friends, but if you ever need anyone-"

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and all," Terri cut her off. "But I can't see myself calling you next time I have a problem. Besides, I'm leaving town in a few weeks anyway. I just wanted to say goodbye to Will and just see if there was even still a smidge of something still there. But clearly there's not. So I'm gonna go."

Emma watched as Terri turned around to her car and started opening the door. She could feel her cold exterior coming back. "I wasn't trying to offend you or anything," Emma offered another olive branch. "Hey, when exactly are you moving? Maybe I can help you pack. I helped Will pack for New York the other day. I'm very good at it because you know, I'm organized and all."

"If I let you help me will you shut up and let me leave?" Emma nodded. "Fine. Give me your number I'll call you when I'm ready to start."

Emma gladly gave Terri her number. "I hope this is the beginning of a new chapter for us Terri."

Terri smiled to herself. Oddly, she hoped it would be too.

The days passed slowly after that. Every day Emma saw Will and every day she had to offer him encouragement that going to New York and taking a chance on Broadway was a good thing. It was hard to say goodbye to him when it was time for him and the kids to board the plane to Nationals. She knew that the next time she'd see him would be anyone's guess. The next day she got a call from Terri and she was off to help her pack as she'd promised.

Once she got to Terri's house, she was greeted by a plus-sized blonde wearing a scrunchy in her hair and eating a bon bon. "Are you Terri's sister," she inquired.

"Yeah," she huffed, "and you're the skank that stole my sister's husband. You know, you're lucky that Terri's so forgiving."

"Kendra," Emma heard Terri squabble from somewhere deep inside the house. She came to the front. "Sorry about that Emma. Sometimes it feels like I need to give this woman a muzzle. It's okay. Come inside."

Kendra watched dumbstruck as the two headed toward the back. Once they'd reached Terri's room, "I've already begun sorting. We just have to put everything into boxes."

Emma looked over Terri's arrangements. "Do you mind if I make a few changes?"

"No, I guess not-." Before Terri could finish her thought Emma was off reorganizing everything.

"So why are you moving?" Emma inquired as she sifted through Terri's clothes. She'd come so far due to her therapy that she had no problem touching other people's belongings. "It's not because of Will, is it?"

"No," Terri said swiftly. "Besides, that wouldn't make sense anyway seeing as he's gone now. I actually got a job offer at a Florida Sheets n Things. The managerial position."

"Oh, congrats." Emma smiled. Terri could see that she was genuinely happy for her. "It's good that you're moving on and not holding onto the past. Is it weird to say I'm proud of you," she laughed.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Terri laughed back. "But thank you." After a few moments. "So how are you moving on, or how do you plan to? I mean Will is off to New York now. Never to return."

Emma's calm demeanor left a little. She took a seat on Terri's bed and breathed deeply. Terri took a seat next to her. "You know, I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I guess I'll take it one day at a time." She nodded and tapped Terri's knee as she stood back up. A signal to get back to work.

Terri looked at Emma as she tried to pull herself together and fold more clothes. She looked nearly pitiful. "I have to tell you something Emma."

"What is it," Emma inquired. She walked back over to the bed. "I'm so honored that you'd confide in me."

"It's about Will."

"Oh," said Emma. "Do I really want to hear this?" She started to walk out the door.

"It's about him and Broadway," Emma froze and turned back around to Terri. "I'm part of the reason why he's gone." Emma looked perplexed as if she couldn't even fathom how Terri could have a hand in Will making it to Broadway. "Have a seat please. It's a long story."

Emma cautiously took a seat in a chair at a desk near Terri's bed, for some reason not wanting to get too close. "Look, Sue. You know Sue right? The cheerleading coach?"

"Yeah, I know Sue. Of course she'd be involved in this."

"Yeah, well Sue called me and a few other people up. She wanted to plot against the glee club because she didn't want them to win Nationals. We were the Legion of Evil or the League of Doom. Something like that."

Emma laughed as a reflex.

"But yeah, so the other guys she brought in were idiots and totally failed, so it was up to me. I came up with the idea to bring April Rhodes back to town. Sue and I convinced her that getting Will's help would ensure her show's success. He's gone because of us."

"Why are you telling me this," Emma's eyes narrowed. "What, do you think that because you're leaving now you won't have to suffer any consequences?" She got up. "You know, I actually thought we could be friends Terri. I thought we could start fresh, but you are just incapable of being a friend. Did you just invite me over here to do your dirty work? Be your maid?"

Terri got up from the bed. She heard a banging on the door. "What's going on in there Terri," Kendra's voice could be heard. "Do you want me to help you cut her?"

Terri folded her arms across her chest. "Go away Kendra. Everything's under control."

"Are you sure," came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, go away." She waited until she heard footsteps. "Look Emma. I wasn't telling you that to rub it in your face or something. I was telling you because I feel bad. I know it's hurting you that Will is gone and I just wanted you to fully understand why. Contrary to what you believe, I'm not completely soulless. I've been seeing a therapist."

Emma's scowl left as she giggled. Just the way she said 'I've been seeing a therapist' like just seeing a therapist cured her or something. But the scowl returned pretty quickly. She was still mad after all.

"Look. Now that you know everything, maybe you can move on. And I understand if you'd never want to see me again. I'm leaving soon anyway. But maybe I've misjudged you. I can admit that. I used to think that you were just a man stealing harpy, but I was wrong. You're a good woman Emma. A much better woman than I ever will be and Will would have been honored to have you. Thank you for helping me move." She looked away, as if it would pain her to watch Emma walk away.

She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and received a hug from Emma. "Thank you," Emma said as she pulled away from Terri. "Thank you for telling me the truth and what you just said. Maybe I misjudged you too." She smiled. She walked over to a pile of Terri's clothes and started folding. Terri returned her smile and went over to join her in the folding.


End file.
